Untitledfor now
by Taijiya214
Summary: The final battle with Naraku did not end in smiles. Sango, the only one left alive, is near death and believes all demons are bad. Sesshoumaru takes her in, though reluctantly, because Rin wants him to do so. The rating is for later chapters...there will
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Her eyes were wide with terror as the last blow to Inuyasha was placed. She watched as the large bloodshot green eyes reverted back to clear, painful amber. This moment marked the beginning of her solitude. And with Inuyasha's claws deeply embedded in Naraku's gut, and heart, the blood of him would surely seep out before she could move and have her revenge. The battle had ended in a bitter stalemate.  
Sango watched, as the painful amber eyes of Inuyasha slowly became eased then painless then blank. She scanned over the scene before her. Kagome lay a couple yards away from Inuyasha, her bow just above her head. In her arms was a truly unsettling sight. Shippou had jumped between Kagome and one of Naraku's attacks, a large spike, one of Naraku's appendages, had been aimed at her and was lodged in Shippou's small stomach. What was truly sad about it was that Shippou hadn't even slowed down the spike and after it pierced through him it drilled through Kagome, square in the heart.  
Kirara was wrapped around the base of a tree, her spine cracked and bent awkwardly as it hugged her to the tree. Her paws were sprawled out and her tails were down where they would never get up and wag again. Sango's lifelong companion was dead and as if matters couldn't get worse... her first love was dead too. Miroku's head was well out of alignment with his spine, twisted from a cheap blow delivered by Naraku. His eyes were still open and the violet, though not literally, was giving way to dark blackness.  
None of him seemed to remain. No playfulness, masculinity, bravery or even lechery. None of it was there! This was not the person she loved, just an empty shell. But still, she reached for him all the same, if even just to close his eyes so his soul did not have to see the carnage his friends now lived. But he was too far away from where she lay, stunned and scared. All of the loses finally raised to her mind and dropped to her heart. Her muscles tensed, her limbs began to shake. She tried to get up, to run away to another life where Inuyasha would argue with Shippou and get 'sat' by Kagome. Where Kirara would ride on her shoulder obediently and aid her in combat. Where Miroku would make a pass on her rear. Even just one more time...  
But her legs gave out from under her and she fell, tears streaming down her cheeks. If she wasn't numb with emotion she would feel the salt irritate a cut on her face, her sides scream, and burn with an open wound that had gravel roughly pushed into it from her fall. She would feel the bruises that throbbed with the sobs that wracked her body and the miasma that was slowly killing her insides.  
Sango cried herself into a fitful sleep there on the ground. Never once did it cross her mind that the demons of the western lands would come upon her and eat her.  
Or maybe she just didn't care...  
Slowly the sun sank behind the mountains. As the stars peeked through the darkness Sango could feel her pain in her sleep. As she rolled on one side she saw demons biting at her in her nightmares. As she tried to whack them away she saw more demons try to pull her into their lairs. As her heart pounded she saw even more demons and one in particular with long silver hair and majestic markings mixed up in the ruble. She couldn't see what he was doing or why he stuck out the most but one thing remained clear in her mind...  
Demons were bad. All of them were bad. Shippou and Inuyasha didn't even enter her mind; it was all she knew now. She barely even knew herself, besides the fact that she was a young woman named Sango and was a demon slayer. She was born to slay demons.  
All demons are bad... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Sesshoumaru had smelled his brother's blood on the air long ago but it wasn't until he caught a whiff of it on a lowly scavenger demon that he knew Inuyasha was dead. Inuyasha may have been an inferior half-demon but he surely wouldn't succumb to a scavenger demon. Though the place where his brother had fallen would surely be picked clean with only the lingering smell of blood left behind, Sesshoumaru still wanted to see where his only blood had fallen. So now we find Sesshoumaru traveling through his territory with Rin, Jakken, Un and Ah and coming ever closer to the strong smell of blood and the even stronger scent of miasma. "Rin, ride on Un and Ah." She obeyed with a smile, happy to have her lord Sesshoumaru speak to her. As they continued to get closer Sesshoumaru started to wonder why the miasma had not started to affect him the tiniest bit that it would. Even Rin was still humming to herself as she ran her fingers over trees and large plants as they past, not the least bit affected by Naraku's poison. He didn't expect to get his answer as quickly as he did, or to find it in the forced clearing among the greenery of his lands. The woman demon slayer, he thought. He saw Sango sprawled out at the edge of the clearing with her eyes open and blank. She even had the smell of death lingering in the air around her, but if it weren't for the very slight rise and fall of her chest Sesshoumaru would have thought her dead. Sesshoumaru tried to avoid having Rin see the wounded demon slayer, but Sango let out a raspy cough. As soon as Rin laid eyes on her, she squealed and quickly hopped off of the demon she rode to try and help her. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin thinks she's still alive." He stared at her as she checked for a pulse. After a time of letting Rin try and help the doomed demon slayer he spoke. "Come, Rin. Leave her be." He started walking again. She's doomed to the miasma in her anyway, Rin. I sorry to disappoint you, he thought. When he didn't hear Rin following him he stopped and turned to her. "Rin?" "Please, can we take Sango with us?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his already slender amber eyes. "How do you know her?" Rin blinked at him and scrunched up her eyebrows, trying to remember how she knew Sango herself. Moments passed and Sesshoumaru, getting a little impatient took a step closer to her. Suddenly she dropped Sango's hand and clenched her small fists to her chest like any child would after doing a good job. "Kohaku! When Rin was staying with that boy, Rin remembers seeing her and a girl with odd clothes and a monk in purple called her Sango! Rin remembers!" She smiled toothily and giggled, happy with herself only until Sango let out another cough. When Rin turned to try and help her, Sesshoumaru stared. Sango seemed broken beyond repair. Her sides, though sealed over with dried miasma and blood, were gashed open and couldn't be sewn closed without ripping open something else. One over her legs were bent backwards and twisted to the left; it was truly lucky for Rin that she had already been slowly introduced to such gore. Sesshoumaru's elegant demonic face twisted into annoyance when Jakken thwacked Rin over the head with his headed staff. "Continue walking, tiny wench! Do not bother Lord Sesshoumaru with petty human problems!" Jakken screeched to the small girl who was holding her head. Jakken's head met with the cold, hard ground when Sesshoumaru stepped forward onto him. "Would taking the woman demon slayer with us really make you happy, Rin?" The stress her Lord Sesshoumaru put on 'demon slayer' made her think about what she was asking. She considered her actions carefully, knowing that Sesshoumaru was testy even on a good day and she had no desire to have her lord angry with her. No she never wanted that... But remembering Kohaku and how he had acted when he saw this woman outside of their little hideaway made her wonder if maybe this would make him happy, though she would probably never see him again. But there was also curiosity in her heart. Living with Jakken and Sesshoumaru and traveling almost all the time did sometimes get a little boring, even if only when Sesshoumaru was gone it would be nice to have human companionship and a lady no less. She'd never been around woman much that she remembered... Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Rin would be happy if Sango were to come with us, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jakken made a noise that was muffled when Sesshoumaru stepped off of him. "Then we will take her. Jakken?" The toad stood up and dusted himself off. "Yes m'lord?" "Go to the nearest town and get Rin a new kimono as well as the demon slayer." Jakken sulked as he walked off with a positive reply. "Another human to stink up the air. What is Sesshoumaru thinking?" A long silence was settled between Sesshoumaru and Rin. Rin was searching for any sign of hostility in her lord, but couldn't find any on the outside of the mask he held on his face. Sesshoumaru walked passed her and bent to pick up Sango. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" He said nothing and lugged the broken demon slayer up on Un and Ah. She stood and walked behind him as Sango was laid in the demon saddle. "Sesshoumaru?" He turned to her and raised an eyebrow at the informal way she addressed him. "Thank you." He smiled at her very slightly and nodded. 


End file.
